1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method and program, and particularly relates to an image processing device and method and program wherein a video after frame rate conversion can be displayed more clearly by suppressing image deterioration (blurred image) which results from imaging blurring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with a video signal conversion device for displaying video (moving image), even in a case that the frame or field frequency between an input side television method and output side television method does not have a constant synchronous relation, a method has been considered to adjust the frame rate, as a method to display without deteriorating the image quality (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-59054).